Que la musica haga la rebelion
by DemonkittyStudios
Summary: En un mundo gobernado por los Norte Coreanos en que la música esta proibida y penada con la muerte, los Vocaloids se ven forzados a separarse, e intentar que sus hijos no conozcan su pasado musical, pero en secreto, son los generales de una rebelión, cuyo lema es "Si la rebelión no puede hacer música¡Que la música haga la rebelión!"pero ¿por cuanto tiempo podrán alejar a sus hijos?
1. Chapter 1

Desde que Corea del norte comenzó la guerra y conquisto todo el continente Europeo/asiático y parte de sur América, el mundo se ha vuelto muy monótono y gris, ha habido depresiones más fuertes que nunca, crisis financieras, escasez de productos alimenticios, el crimen ha subido, la contaminación, entre otras. Y se podría decir, que el 70% de esto se debe a la esclavitud dada por los Coreanos, pero el 30% se debe a una ley impuesta por el gobierno Norte Coreano: Ya que las rebeliones ante el gobierno utilizan la música para conseguir más aliados al terrorismo, queda determinantemente prohibido cualquier tipo de interpretación musical, quien ose manifestar algún tipo de música, será sentenciado a pena de muerte. En Japón, tras esta Ley, la famosa banda Vocaloid se vio forzada a separarse, y para que sus hijos no se vean afectados por su pasado musical, deciden que estos nunca sabrán nada de lo que fueron alguna vez, pero a espaldas de estos, la ex banda se junta, siendo los Vocaloid los líderes de un gran grupo revolucionario, cuyo lema es "Si la rebelión no puede hacer música, que la música haga a la rebelión".

En un instituto en Tokio, un chico de primaria, de solo 13 años de edad, huye con lágrimas en el único ojo que tiene al descubierto, y con la venda de su otro ojo mojada, siendo seguido por un pequeño pajarito, y acosado por los gritos de burla y odio hacia él, con al menos una docena de niños persiguiéndolo con la intención de golpearlo, y ya que durante unos segundos los pierde, este se tira a un frondoso arbusto, ocultándose, esperando que no lo encuentren.

KAGAMINE! DONDE ESTAS BASTARDO?! ES QUE ERES UN MIEDOSO?! –Gritaba un chico que parecía ser el líder, corpulento y de rostro temible

Ya déjalo, debe estar escondido, como el producto de 2 perros asquerosos que es – Dijo otro, más delgado pero de aspecto igual de temible

El pequeño del cual abusaban era un chico llamado Oliver Kagamine, él es producto de una unión incestuosa, sus padres son 2 hermanos gemelos, su padre es Len Kagamine y su madre Rin Kagamine, él nunca se ha enojado por ser producto de incesto, más bien, le parecía grandioso, sabían que eran una familia especial, y el ama a sus padres, pero sus compañeros solo lo ven con asco, diciéndole bastardo, y el único problema que tiene es el hecho de tener unas costras que cuando están a temperaturas elevadas o reciben un golpe sangran, pero no es un gran problema, todos tratan mal a sus padres y los insultan, Oliver desearía poder darles una lección, pero tiene otro problema, se puede volver extremadamente violento, recuerda que de pequeño lesiono a un chico que también insultaba a sus padres, y ya que no desea volver a hacerlo, evita la violencia, su mejor y único amigo es James, un jilguero macho, un pajarito que siempre lo sigue, se hicieron amigos cuando durante una gran tormenta, Oliver y sus padres iban con dificultades a la casa, ya estando a pocos metros, Oliver escucho un silbido, y vio que había un pajarito bebe cuya ala quedo atascada bajo una gran rama, entonces, en medio de la tempestad, Oliver se separó, quito la rama y acogió a la pequeña ave, y al llegar a casa, con ayuda de los dotes curativos de Rin le vendo el ala, así que desde entonces, Oliver ha sido su protector y mejor amigo.

Oliver, mientras ve como sus agresores se alejan, este se interna más y más en el arbusto, para que no puedan hallarlo, pero no sabe que alguien está haciendo lo mismo del otro lado. Oliver, seguido por James, va esquivando las ramas, hasta que en un momento se detiene, escuchando ramas que vienen en frente de él, allí, lentamente avanza, y el sonido se detiene, así que avanza, viendo una luz que viene, cree que es el otro lado, y podría huir de los brabucones, correr a toda velocidad al salón y encerrarse durante el recreo allí, como lo suele hacer, pero al saltar a donde el cree que es afuera, una chica salta al mismo tiempo que el asustándolo , los 2 gritan y Oliver se pone a la defensiva, pero la chica asustada solo se tira al suelo, juntándose de tal modo que literalmente podría decirse que se hizo bolita, y empieza a llorar, allí, Oliver, aun impactado, se queda viéndola.

Por favor, no me agás daño – Dijo sollozando la pequeña, quien agarro parte del gorro en su cabeza, y empezó a jalarlo hacia abajo, como si este la fuera a cubrir por completo.

Qué? Po-por qué te aria daño? – Dijo Oliver, impactado por la chica, allí, ella se calmó un poco, dejándose ver.

Era una chica de cabello rosa, con ojos azules casi aguamarina, parecía tener 12 años, pero tenía rostro de 9, como una niña, parecía estar muy asustada y que estaba dejando de llorar, y claramente, lo más distintivo fue su gorro de gato. Oliver se quedó inmóvil al verla, entonces James se acercó y empezó a darle leves picoteos en la mano, y después de unos cuantos la chica río.

Jeje, si tú lo dices pequeño, confiare en ti~ -Dijo la chica, James se montó en su mano y se dejó acariciar por la chica quien sonrió, allí, eso impacto más a Oliver, porque solo él ha podido entender lo que dice James – Tu jilguero es muy hermoso, tiene su plumaje reluciente, se le nota sano y bien alimentado, algo que es raro en los jilgueros domésticos, e incluso, con todos los problemas naturales que ha habido no suelen estar tan sanos en la naturaleza, y aún más raro es que allá uno en Japón, aquí no habitan estos pequeños, sabes? - dice feliz la chica acariciando a James, y este, disfrutando el afecto.

Pues…yo sé que James no es de aquí, pero lo encontré de pequeño atorado en una rama, supongo que un exportador de aves paso y James logro huir –Dice Oliver, saliendo de su shock y acercándose un poco a la chica

Jeje, pues creo que James fue muy afortunado – Dice alegre la chica dejando a James en el hombro de Oliver

Por qué? –Dice extrañado Oliver mientras James vuela a colocarse sobre su gorro

Porque lo salvaste –Rio la chica, sonrojando a Oliver- oh, pe-perdón… que grosera soy – Dice bajando la voz volviendo a su tono tímido- me lla-llamo Toeto, Toeto Hatsune.

Jeje, perdón, yo también soy un mal educado, me llamo Oliver Kagamine – Dijo el Oliver con una sonrisa

Uh? A si… Tu eres Oliver, el hijo de incesto – Dice la Toeto, preocupando a Oliver – ESO ME PARESE MARAVILLOSO! – "QUE?!" eso fue lo único que paso por la mente de Oliver, como era posible que alguien lo viera de tan buen modo?

Q-que? –eso fue lo único que salió de la boca de Oliver

Realmente eso me parece grandioso, tus padres realmente son muy valientes, y eso merece respeto, realmente, es lo mismo que le digo a las chicas de mis madres… pero… aun me insultan… -Dice Toeto bajando la mirada, eso despierta una nueva duda en Oliver

Como que madres? No tienes padre? – Pregunta extrañado Oliver

Es que… si te lo digo –Dice Toeto tartamudeando y temerosa- me trataras mal…

Eh? Por qué aria yo eso? Toeto, tú me aceptaste primero, ahora yo te tengo que aceptar – Dijo sonriente Oliver

Bueno… okey… es que… tengo 2 madres porque son lésbianas… - Oliver no pudo evitar pelar los ojos pero veía ansioso de oír el relato – Son Luka Megurine y Miku Hatsune, yo nací de inseminación artificial, así que se podría decir que Luka es mi madre, y tengo el apellido de Miku por ser cómo mi padre, pero aun así, todo el mundo dice que nací de un modo impuro y sucio… así que todos me odian y me golpean –Dice llorando, haciendo que el corazón de Oliver se retuerza- cuando hui… ellos atraparon a mi gato… a Kiku… apenas tiene días… desearía ser más valiente y… y… poder salvarlo – dice la pobre como ahogada en lagrimas

Hey, Toeto, vamos, no llores, tu y yo vamos a salvarlo, okey? –Dice Oliver levantándose y ayudando a que Toeto se levante- Tú me aceptaste, y al igual que tú piensas que la relación de mis padres es hermosa, pues yo pienso exactamente lo mismo, tus madres son muy valientes, y debes estar especialmente orgullosa, y como dices, ellos deberían sentirse avergonzados, vamos? Le podríamos decir al profesor, te animas? – Dijo Oliver

O-okey… -Dijo Toeto, y allí, los 2 salieron del arbusto junto a James, juntos se escabulleron hasta ver que tenían al gato de Toeto en una caja, un grupo de niñas odiosas, y su jefa era una chica alta y brabucona, el dúo pensó en recuperar al gato y correr al salón para decirle a su profesor lo que paso, pero no conto que el chico que abusaba de Oliver los pillaría, siendo este compañero de las bullys de Toeto

Valla, Que tenemos aquí? Un dúo de sarnosos –Dijo el chico revelando la ubicación del par a todos los cómplices

Que les parece? La asquerosidad de Toeto está junto al bastardo cochino de Oliver –ríe la chica, mientras acorralan al par contra la pared- buscaban esto? –Dice la chica sacando al gato de Toeto de la caja agarrándolo por el pescuezo, y este intentaba en vano liberarse.

Kiku! Po-por favor… DEJENLO! –Decía llorando Toeto viendo como la chica agitaba a su gatito

No te atrevas a hablarme así fallo – Dijo la chica empujando a Toeto contra la pared, y esta empezó a sollozar

HEY! DEJENLA A ELLA Y A SU GATO EN PAZ! ELLOS NO LES AN HECHO NADA!–Grito Oliver, quien de inmediato recibió un puñetazo en la cara por el robusto chico.

Tú y Ella si nos hicieron algo, existir, ustedes son asquerosidades, mugrientos, impuros, puercos, bastardos, y todo lo demás, son 2 criaturas cuya existencia es una atrocidad de lo moral de este mundo, y sus padres son unos idiotas al creer que ustedes serian normales, si no se han dado cuenta, SON UN PAR DE BASTARDOS MARRANOS! – Grito el chico pegándole una patada a Oliver que se encontraba en el suelo intentando quitarse el dolor de su mandíbula por la puñetada

Mientras ese acto de violencia era ejecutado, 3 chicos veían apartados, sin poder creer tal barbaridad.

Listo el plan? –dijo una chica pequeña, de 10 años de pelo negro

Claro, vamos a detener esa barbarie, te sabes tú parte, verdad ojitos? – Pregunto una chica peli rosa a un chico de pelo color plateado con los 2 ojos de distintos colores

Si, tranquilas, no lo estropeare – Respondió el chico seguro de sí mismo

Oliver estaba golpeado, con moretones y con sangre en la boca, y Toeto llorando a llantos, suplicando que lo dejen en paz, allí de inmediato, interfirieron la peli negro y la peli rosa, golpeando a los agresores.

No los molesten – Grito la peli negro, poniendo detrás de ella al par, ella era bastante pequeña, mucho quizás, como de 9 años.

Valla, si es Yuki Shion! La enana del grado, enserio tú, siendo alguien extremadamente ruda y respetada por eso, se rebajara a defender a 2 animales sarnosos como ellos? – Reía la chica

Jajá, y Miki Planets, ustedes 2 son respetadas por sus calificaciones, enserio dejaran ese respeto para juntarse con 2 alimañas? – Decía egocéntrico el chico, levantándose del golpe recibido por la menor

Si lo aremos si implica que los dejen en paz, no es su culpa ser lo que son, y que hayan nacido de algo, no significa que sean malos! – Grito la chica peli rosa, Miki Planets

Bueno, es cierto, no es su culpa, es culpa de sus padres, los de Oliver por ser un par de perros incestuoso, y las madres de Toeto por ser unas lesbianas asquerosas – Rio el chico, enojando a Oliver

CALLATE! – Grito Oliver, apartando a las chicas y dándole un puñetazo en la cara al chico, tan fuerte que este tosió sangre cuando cayó al suelo.

Lamentaras eso – Dijo el chico, pero antes de poder golpear a Oliver, de escucho un gran maullido, la caja donde se encontraba el gato se calló, y el gato salió a toda velocidad a los brazos de Toeto, pero se descubrió que el que tumbo la caja fue el chico de pelo plateado

PIKO! – Gritaron enojadas Yuki y Miki al unísono

ATRAPENLOS! –Grito la chica, aprovechando que la furia de las chicas estaba fijada en Piko, y tanto el grupo de chicos como chicas atraparon a Piko, Yuki, Miki y a Toeto, forzando a soltar al gato entre sus brazos

Ahora, nosotros 2 nos encargaremos de ti –Dijeron tanto el chico como la chica, viendo con cara de lobos apunto de matar a su presa, a Oliver, en ese momento, llegaron James y Kiku, James picoteaba y arañaba con sus garras la cabeza del chico y Kiku con sus dientes recién salidos mordía con fuerza el brazo de la chica, esto le dio tiempo a Oliver para pararse de suelo, pero cuando los chicos se libraron de los 2 animales, un montón de cuerdas les cayeron encima

Pero que cara- Dijo la chica confundida, hasta que se dio cuenta de que a sus cómplices también les cayeron cuerdas y sus prisioneros se liberaron, pero estos estaban tan confundidos como los demás. Y de la nada, un chico peli verde, de la misma edad que Yuki salto del techo, con una cuerda en la mano.

Adiós~ - Dijo el chico, jalando la cuerda, y al jalarla, los agresores son amarrados entre estas, dejándolos a todos envueltos por el pecho y tronco por las cuerdas- Detenidos – Rio el chico, mientras llegaban los profesores para castigar al grupo de agresores.

Arigato Ryuto Kamui-san – Dijo una profesora mayor, que era la directora de la escuela- ahora, desenrédalos

Claro – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, entonces, agarro un nudo que tiene la cuerda en su mano, lo desamarra y vuelve a jalar la cuerda, aflojando la cuerda que tenía atrapados a los abusones.

Todos ustedes, a la dirección – Dijo la señora, refiriéndose al grupo bully – y ustedes, Yuki-san, Miki-san y Piko-san , fueron muy valientes al defender a Oliver-san y a Toeto-san, y ustedes, tranquilos, ellos no los volverán a molestar, jeje –Dijo la señora, hablándole al pequeño grupo de niños que se enfrentaron a esos bullys

Arigato Sensei-sama –Dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia, a excepción de Oliver, que al intentarlo le dolió por los golpes

Ryuto querido, puedes llevar a este valeroso grupo a la enfermería? –Dijo la señora sonriéndole al peli verde

HAI! Vengan, síganme – Dijo alegre el chico, guiando al equipo a la enfermería

En la enfermería, después de darle unas medicinas a Oliver para que su garganta no sangre más y ponerle una crema en los moretones, dejan pasar a todos para ver a Oliver, y apenas se abre la puerta, el primero que entra a toda velocidad es James, quien se coloca en su mano y empieza a frotarse en la cara de Oliver, feliz de que su amigo este bien, seguido sin retraso de Toeto, quien lo abrasa feliz de que este bien y el pequeño Kiku salta a la cama y se apoya en el brazo de Oliver, y después de recibir ese cariño algo excesivo para Oliver, Yuki, Miki, Piko y Ryuto entran para ver como esta.

Hey amigo, ya te sientes mejor –Pregunto Piko

Si, gracias, y…a todos… -dijo Oliver viendo a sus salvadores

Hey, no hay de que –Dijo en una risa Ryuto

No… enserio… gracias… jamás nadie ha dado algo por nosotros… por lo que somos… - Dijo entre lágrimas Toeto, sacándole las palabras a Oliver

"Nosotros? Realmente habla como si nos conociéramos desde siempre, aunque eso es cierto, nadie nunca dio algo por mí, y supongo que tampoco por ella, además, solo llevamos de amigos como una hora y la mitad de esa hora se pasaron golpeándome, pero es como si nos conociéramos desde siempre" – Piensa Oliver, viendo a Toeto

Jeje, y también va enserio, ustedes no tienen nada de anormales, son especiales, son gente como todos nosotros, y eso está bien, nadie los puede cuestionar – Dijo tanto feliz como segura Miki

Además, supongo que ahora todos somos amigos, no? – Dijo Piko con felicidad, aunque todos lo vieron medio raro, como con mala cara, ya que eso sonó como si él fuera lo suficientemente solitario como para hacer eso solo por amigos -… o no?

Bueno… - Dijeron el resto al unísono, viéndose la caras, y algo notaron todos en lo profundo de su ser algo, como si se conocieran desde siempre, o que existía algo invisible que de algún modo, los hacía sentirse felices al estar juntos, será el hilo rojo del destino? Quizás sí, pero, al sentir esa calidez, todos sonrieron- Sip, amigos – Dijeron todos con una risa juntando sus manos.

El resto del día fue muy feliz para todos, almorzaron juntos y a la hora de irse fueron todos juntos a casa, aunque cuando Oliver llego a la suya, ya hace 3 cuadras que quedo solo, ya que la última que se fue era Toeto, pero llego muy alegre su casa, olvidándose de los moretones que, aunque eran mucho menores que antes, pero seguían siendo notorios.

QUE PASO QUERIDO?! ESO BRABUCONES TE VOLVIERON A GOLPEAR?! Oh tranquilo mi Olivercito, estarás bien – Decía exaltada Rin abrasando a Oliver, Fue muy sorpresivo para Oliver ese arrebate de su madre.

Ya mama… estoy bien, tranquila –Decía Oliver quien intentaba hablar con ese fuerte abraso de su madre.

Tranquilo mi bebe, estarás bien, yo te voy a cuidar – Decía Rin abrasando más fuerte a Oliver

Rin…querida… creo que estas dejando a Oliver sin aire –Decía Len un poco más calmado, pero igualmente preocupado

Oh, claro, jeje –Dice Rin soltando de tan fuerte agarre a su hijo

Oliver, que te paso? Te han vuelto esos abusones a golpear? – Dijo Len, agachándose y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

Sí, pero la directora los castigo, y en la enfermería me pusieron unas cremas, ya no me duele – Dijo Oliver en un tono para calmar a sus padres

Oh Oliver… de verdad lo lamentamos… -Dijo algo triste Rin

Mama… Papa… tranquilos, no es su culpa, ellos deberían sentir vergüenza por juzgarlos solo por ser hermanos, además, ustedes son los mejores padres que alguien podría tener –Dice Oliver alegre, abrasando a sus padres

Jeje, oh hijo –Dice Len

Y tú, el mejor hijo que podríamos tener – Dice Rin, alegre, entonces allí se oye un silbido sobre Oliver, es James que esta sobre su gorra

Jeje, y tú el mejor pajarito que alguien podría desear – Dice Oliver pasando a James a su mano y acariciándolo.

Oliver…hoy tu padre y yo tenemos que hacer algo, pero si lo deseas nos podemos quedar aquí, contigo –Dice Rin, aun con un tono algo preocupado

Neeeeeh, tranquilos, no pasa nada, los deberes los hice en la escuela, solo necesito descansar, ok? Ustedes vallan tranquilos –Dijo Oliver tranquilizando a sus padres

Muy bien, bueno, ya es hora Rin, ya nos tenemos que ir o llegaremos tarde –Dice Len, levantándose y ayudando a que Rin se levante- Te amamos hijo –Dijo Len abrasando a su hijo

Si, y no importa lo que te digan o hagan, siempre será así –Dice Rin alegre abrasando a Oliver y a Len con sus brazos de pinzas- Ustedes 2 siempre serán mis chicos favoritos –Decía alegre Rin mientras dejaba sin aire al padre y al hijo, hasta que al fin los libero

Adiós hijo –Dijeron despidiéndose la pareja mientras salía de la casa

Adiós mama, adiós papa –dijo despidiéndose del mismo modo Oliver, después, James quien se había quedado volando durante los abrazos sobre Oliver se posó en su mano y los 2 fueron al su cuarto

El cuarto de Oliver era bastante grande, con una cómoda cama, una gran televisión, un baño, un gran escritorio, un gran armario, una mesa de noche y alado, en una mesa alta, una gran jaula, con varios juguetes para pájaros y dentro, una mini casita de pájaros hecha de madera, donde está el nido de James.

… Hey James, quieres hacer eso que me gusta? – Pregunto Oliver a su amigo después de ponerse la piyama y acostarse, allí, James, se pone a silbar, pero no a silbar cualquier cosa, silva una melodía, una que en nuestra época conocemos como la canción de la alegría

Como James conocía eso? Nadie lo sabe, solo estaba una noche, Oliver no podía dormir, entonces allí James se puso a silbarla, Oliver jamás había escuchado algo como eso, pero era hermoso, era como si de esos silbidos saliera color e inspiración, alegría y diversión, Rin y Len no sabían de esto, por qué? Simplemente, James nunca ha silbado con tal armonía ante ellos 2, solo con Oliver.

Aun no entiendo que sea eso y de donde lo aprendiste, pero es hermoso… -Dice Oliver, acariciando la cabeza de su emplumado amigo – Buenas noches, James –Dijo Oliver con una sonrisa, entonces James se fue volando, abrió la puerta de su jaula como lo suele hacer y entra a la casita de madera, allí, Oliver apaga la luz. Antes de dormirse, recuerda todo lo que paso ese día, de estar corriendo y escondiéndose en un arbusto, conocer a una chica hija de lesbianas, ayudarla a recuperar a su gatito, ser golpeado, que un grupo de chicos que ni conoce lo ayude y terminar siendo amigos… pareciendo que lo son desde siempre, hasta con un gran apachurro de su madre y uno de sus dramas hacia él, un día agitado sin dudas, y entre todos estos pensamientos, Oliver, con un bostezo y los ojos pesados, queda profundamente dormido.


	2. Secretos

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que Oliver, Toeto, Yuki, Miki, Piko y Ryuto se volvieron amigos, y valla que han sido 2 meses grandiosos para todos ellos, es como si se conocieran desde siempre, al fin cada uno puede ser como es, sin miedo a ser juzgados de mala manera, y un día X, una conversación casual se convertiría en algo mucho más grande. Todos se dieron cuenta de algo: Sus padres solían tener juntas de trabajo, mas ninguno sabía donde trabajaban, había veces que pasaban días enteros en casa sin salir o podían pasar semanas sin aparecer, y también, tenían mucho dinero, que trabajo tan irregular les daría tanto dinero?. Por la cabeza de los jóvenes llego a pasar la posibilidad de que sus padres de todos fueran compañeros de trabajo, ya que según los comentarios, todos iban a juntas los mismos días, así que se puso a discusión la idea de seguirlos la próxima vez que fueran a sus juntas de trabajo, Yuki, Miki y Ryuto siempre siendo entusiastas querían ir, pero Toeto y Piko no, a Toeto le daba miedo y a Piko igual, así que si lo harían o no quedo a manos de Oliver, quien era presionado por si hacerlo o no, tenía miedo, pero también la curiosidad, y la curiosidad le gano al miedo, así que termino votando por ir, así que fue decidido, la próxima vez que sus padres fueran a una junta, estos los seguirían.

Y no tuvieron que esperar, porque esa misma noche sus padres tenían junta, por lo cual los siguieron. Oliver salió por el jardín trasero, se escondió detrás de un arbusto desde el que podía ver a sus padres caminar, más ellos no a él, así que no fueron en carro, lo cual era indicativo de que ese lugar quedaba cerca. Yuki, cuyos padres eran Kaito Shion y Meiko Sakine, si estaban más lejos, pero aunque fueran por carro, la pequeña Yuki era rápida, y sabia escabullirse así que logro seguir el carro sin problemas. Los padres de Miki, Big Planets y Aria Planets también fueron en carro, pero la astucia de Miki lo logro seguir sin problemas. A Piko, cuyos padres son Haku Yowane y Dell Yowane, si se le hizo más difícil, por su torpeza, pero pudo al final seguir el carro. A Ryuto, hijo de Gumi Megpoid y Gakupo Kamui, eran los que más lejos vivían del destino, pero Ryuto es un as en el parkour, por lo cual, saltar sobre los techos de edificios y casas con un par de árboles en medio, se le hizo bastante fácil y rápido el trayecto, casi parecía una ardilla. Y la pequeña Toeto, bueno, tenía la ventaja de que sus madres, Miku Hatsune y Luka Megurine, eran las que de verdad más cerca vivían, casi cruzaban la calle y una cuadra y llegaban, pero el hecho de que Toeto fuera en extremo tímida y algo torpe, para ella el camino fue casi eterno, pero gracias a Kiku, pudo llegar.

Los chicos tenían razón sin duda, sus padres trabajaban juntos… en un almacén? Mejor dicho, un almacén abandonado, el cual desde casa de Toeto se veía, y a ella siempre le aterraba, pero sin duda, allí estaban los padres de todos, reunidos, recibiéndose como amigos, y atrás, desde un punto en el que los adultos no los vean, otro grupo de amigos se encontraba.

JA! Tenía razón! Todos ellos se conocen, y no solo eso, SON AMIGOS! – Decía victoriosa Yuki, ya que fue ella quien pensó en primer lugar que trabajaban juntos

Si, muy bien por ti Yuki – Decía alegre pero al mismo tiempo asustada Toeto- pero por que trabajarían en un lugar tan aterrador? – Dijo Toeto con un escalofrió mientras veía el almacén que tanto la asusta

Este… quizás trabajen limpiando almacenes abandonados? –Decía Ryuto dudoso

Oh quizás alimentan a un monstro oscuro que vive allí – Dice en broma Piko, asustando a Toeto

QUE MALO PIKO! Ya la asustaste – Dice Miki empujando a Piko y abrazando a Toeto quien estaba a punto de llorar

Pero… si todos son amigos… por qué no nos conocíamos de antes? – Pregunto Oliver refrectivo, pero mientras todos se quedaron viéndolo, pensando en una respuesta, ya los adultos entraban en el almacén – Hey, miren, están entrando! Vamos – Dijo Oliver, sacando a todos de su trance y movilizándolos a entrar en el almacén, o al menos asomarse por la ventana

Que vieron? Nada, solo cajas y polvo, allí, vieron cómo se pusieron frente a una gran caja, allí, Len y Kaito arriman la caja, dejando al descubierto una puerta, allí, Miku saca una llave, y abre la puerta, y después de que todos entran, se puede ver de modo de cómo se movió la perilla, que cerraron la puerta con llave del otro lado. Nuestro grupo de chicos entraron al almacén, y si, sus sospechas eran ciertas, cerraron la puerta del otro lado.

Parece que mi hipótesis de que allí abajo ellos alimentan a un monstro es cierta! – Decía Piko otra vez en tono de burla, volviendo a asustar a Toeto y recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por Miki

YA DEJA QUE LA ARAS LLORAR! – Dijo enojada Miki reganando a Piko mientras consolaba a Toeto

Por aquí debe haber una entrada alternativa, pónganse a buscar – Dice Oliver, movilizando al equipo, y unos minutos después, encuentran una escotilla.

El equipo abre la escotilla, y al abrirla, una luz sale de abajo junto a un montón de ruido, las paredes de verdad eran a prueba de sonido, porque desde arriba, era totalmente silencioso, pero al abrirla, cuanto ruido, había como 7 metros de allí hasta abajo, el suelo, pero justo tenían un montón de cajas amontonadas que solo tenían 2 metros de distancia de donde ellos estaban, así que silenciosamente descendieron hacia el montón de cajas. Asegurando de cerrar la escotilla al entrar, el montón de cajas estaba justo detrás de una enorme tarima, alado, un cartel gigante de tela, el cual tenía algo escrito, pero no se alcanzaba a leer desde la posición del grupo, al ver detalladamente, era una sala enorme, todos sus integrantes estaban sentados en mesas de 7 personas, en los costados había armarios llenos de armas variadas, cada una con una identificación, atrás, estaba lo que parecía un campo de tiro, y también, en los costados entre armario y armario había puertas, que llevaban a X lugares, como la cocina, una enfermería, y dormitorios, era todo un nivel de guerra, el equipo andaba atónito ante esto, lo que los distrajo de su sorpresa, fue nada más ni nada menos, que la voz de Len en el micrófono, diciendo algunas palabras.

Compañeros! Durante 20 años hemos sido esclavos del gobierno Coreano, nosotros, todos, desde la prohibición de la música, hemos combatido por la mayor libertad que nos fue arrebatada – Dijo Len por el micrófono, dejando a Oliver impresionado por tales palabras de su padre, él siempre decía las cosas en un tono más rejalado y algo más adulto de su madre, pero no en un tono violento , dándole paso a Miku

Hace poco, pudimos descubrir los planos de una de las bases del ejército Norte Coreano de esta zona, así que estamos en proceso de un plan de ataque – Dice Miku, dándole a Meiko el micrófono.

Si desactivamos esa base, y evitamos que establezca contacto con Corea, ni se enteraran de esta ausencia, pero nosotros si los rastrearemos a ellos, tendremos acceso a datos secretos, con apoderarnos de esta base, podría ser un gran avance – Dijo Meiko con su tono dominante, allí, le dio el micrófono a Haku

El plan es que yo y que el escuadrón Xelor esté dispuesto – Dice Haku, allí, un escuadrón se levanta de su mesa y hace una reverencia con un Hai para afirmar – iremos de reconocimiento, aseguraremos la zona, veremos de donde es mejor una emboscada y demás.

Jeje, esa es mi madre – dice Alegre Piko en voz baja para el grupo festejando, pero en uno de sus muchos descuidos, resbala con el borde de la caja.

Piko! – Dice exaltada Miki, agarrando a Piko de la cintura, pero entonces ella también se empieza a resbalar

Miki! – Corre Yuki a auxiliar a su amiga, agarrándola por una pierna por su pequeño tamaño, pero sigue el efecto en cadena

Yuki! – Corre Ryuto y la agarra por los hombros, pero también resbala

Cuidado! – Grita exaltado Oliver , quien apenas logra agarrar a Ryuto por la ropa, pero Oliver igualmente resbala

OLIVER! –Corre con lágrimas en los ojos Toeto, quien apenas agarra la mano de Oliver, esta encuentra un pequeño relieve del cual apoyarse, Kiku y James intentan ayudar, pero son solo un gato y un pajarito, y Toeto no es muy fuerte, así que al final también resbala, y con ella se cae la caja sobre la que estaban, Kiku se salvó de caer por poco saltando a una caja más estable

Al caer, la caja por pocos centímetros no aplasta al grupo, pero genero suficiente polvo y ruido como para alertar a todos, y el grupo de padres, sin saber que eran sus hijos, agarran las armas sobre una caja, y apuntan a la nube de humo, Y VALLA FUE SU SORPRESA AL VER QUE ERAN SUS HIJOS! Tanta fue que se quedaron atónitos, de inmediato bajaron sus armas, y el pobre grupo, aturdido por la caída, intentaba recuperar la conciencia rápidamente, pero era imposible, solo volvió cuando un cuerpo se abalanzó sobre Oliver, era Rin.

Mi Olivercito! Que haces aquí?! Este no es lugar para niños! – Decía Rin con su abraso mortífero a Oliver, allí, movilizo a los otros.

PIKO! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! – Gritaba dudosa Haku a Piko, el cual era el único que aún seguía aturdido

YUKI! – Grito Kaito junto a Meiko a ver como estaba su hija, que se recuperó más rápido

Miki?! Que haces aquí?! – Dijo en su tono profundo Big mientras corría junto a Aria a ver a su hija

Ry- Ryuto? - Dice atónito Gakupo mientras ve como Gumi va a ver como esta, a pesar que esta casi ileso, gracias a sus habilidades.

TOETO! - Dice Miku exaltada, y Luka corriendo a ver si esta bien, y curiosamente, no esta llorando, solo intenta poner su gorro en su lugar en su cabeza. allí, James vuela hasta la cabeza de Oliver y Kiku saltando de caja en caja para llegar abajo- Y Kiku?

Que diablos esta pasando aqui? -Pregunta Len separándose del grupo, seguido por sus compañeros adultos cuando los niños recuperan el equilibrio. así que Len solo suelta un bufido y…- ESCUADRON STARLIGHT! LLEVENLOS A LOS DORMITORIOS! Y NO DEJEN QUE SALGAN!- Ordena Len.

de inmediato un escuadrón salta hacia los niños, agarrandolos de los brazos, y antes que la sorpresa se fuera dejándolos forcejear, ya estaban en los dormitorios, solo para intentar salir de otra confusión, mientras los del escuadrón que los llevaron allí se quedaban viéndolos con curiosidad

Juju, se han metido en un lio pequeñajos, hace mucho que Len no se enojaba tanto! - Rompió el silencio del salon un chico de no mas de 17 años, de abundante cabello marrón, de lentes, en un tono burlon, como si se hubiera estado aguantando la risa todo el rato, asustando a los chicos.

Vamos Ray, eres un mal educado, son los hijos de los generales, y les hablas así? yo siempre he tenido la curiosidad de saber como son - Dice una chica bastante similar al tal Ray, pero no lo suficiente como parecer familia, la chica tenia un pelo un poco mas claro, y era bastante largo, tambien de lentes

Si, siempre he querido saber a quien se parecía la hija de Miku-sama y de Luka-sama, ahora queda bastante claro que de Luka! - Ríe otra chica, al parecer la mayor de 20 años, aunque su risa es en un tono amable y cálido, pero aun sonrojando a Toeto, haciendo que jale su gorro hacia abajo

Yo siempre he querido ver al hijo de los generales Rin-Sama y Len-Sama, admito que para ser hijo de gemelos, no se parece tanto así, me agrada, daría un poco de miedo que sea exactamente idéntico a ambos! - Ríe una chica, posiblemente la menos, de 15 años, pero según su tono posiblemente sea mas dominante, o solo una autoestima por los aires

si, especialmente si fuera como Rin! - Ríe una chica de 16, rubia, imitando a Rin, sacándole una risa a todos, haciendo que Oliver buje y se levante

HEY! NO DIGAS ESO DE MI MADRE! - Grita Oliver, sorprendiendo a todos

jeje, tranquilo niño, no le estamos diciendo nada, solo que ella posee mucha fuerza para ser… ella, jeje, ademas, se suele enojar con nosotros - Ríe la rubia, haciendo notar ciertos mechones azules en su cabello

Respectivamente con tigo?- Ríe una chica en un tono calmado, cuya mitad de su cabello era negra, y la otra blanca

pues… - Empieza a formular la rubia de mechones azules, cuando notan la perilla de la puerta moverse, haciendose a un lado inmediatamente, y la puesta habriendose, allí, los padres saltan directo hacia sus hijos.

A ver, en primer lugar, expliquenos, como se conocieron y como llegamos aquí? - Dice Kaito serio con Len a su lado, igualmente de serio, incluso mas, viéndolos con ojos casi de dragon, y justo detrás, entraron a toda velocidad Kiku y James hacia los brazos de sus respectivos dueños.

Bueno…- Empieza a hablar Yuki de modo tímido

Así empezaron a narrar los sucesos del dia en el que se conocieron, que ha pasado esos últimos 2 meses entre ellos, y como fue el tema que los llevo hasta ese punto. Los adultos los escucharon sin grades inmolaciones de sus caras serias, al terminar, fue Dell el que tomo la palabra, lo que sorprendió a los adultos y a Piko, ya que para ellos, el solo hablaba en gran necesidad, por lo general leia libros o formulaba grandes hipótesis y planes, y cuando los decía, no dejaba nada en duda, así q algo tan espontáneo fue una verdadera sorpresa.

Sin duda, paso lo que creímos que pasaria, al final, nuestros intentos de separarlos fueron en vano, pero hay que admitirlo, que vinieran para acá, sin duda, la curiosidad los a llevado de lo que nosotros deseábamos evitar, creo que ahora, es momento de contarles la verdad - Dice Dell, los adultos solo suspiran, dandose cuenta de que ya es el momento, y los niños, solo un rostro de confusión, todo esto en tan poco tiempo que literalmente a cambiado la visión de lo que conocen de su vidas, después de esto… ¿Que será verdad y que será mentira?

* * *

><p>Bueno, se de mi ausencia, he tenido muchos problemas con la comp. vieja así que espere a que fuera navidad para que al fin me dieran la nueva, y bueno, continuare los fics sin falta, no solo este, tambien los otros, en cada uno are sus respectivas aclaraciones, en esta, que tambien tendre que ponérselas a las otras es<p>

- Mi nueva compu es una Mac, y ya que Apple mucho jode, no he podido descargar el Word, solo hay un programa aqui llamado Pages, asi que cuando hay dialogo de personajes, no se copia el - que va antes, estoy intentando descargar el word, pero mientras, los dialogos no tendran el - antes, se que es incomodo, pero yo tambien tengo mis razones, Llego tarde a mi casa, hago las tareas, alisto todo para el dia siguiente, me toca descansar un rato, y después de eso, POSIBLEMENTE me pongo a escribir, ya que yo tambien dibujo, entonces, si termino un capitulo, sera subido ya casi a las 12 de la noche, incluso mas tarde como este, ahora, si logro publicar uno antes de las 11, y no estoy tan cansada, SI me tomare el tiempo de poner los - antes de los dialogos, pero por ahora, el tiempo no me alcanza mucho presisamente.

y bueno, esa era mi unica aclaratoria por el momento, si tienen dudas o sugerencias, no duden en mandarmelas! que yo en el siguiente capitulo las responderé o tomare en cuenta

Songfly


	3. Mentiras y verdades

" Todo esto empezó con los Norte Coreanos teniendo problemas con los Sur Coreanos hace casi 24 años, amenazadores con lanzarles bombas nucleares, y tras lo que Japón tubo en Hiroshima, tuvimos que interferir para que no halla más catástrofes y contaminación nuclear, también Los Estados Unidos se unieron a nuestra causa, y en ese entonces, nosotros éramos una gran banda musical, nos llamábamos "Vocaloid", a millones les encantaban nuestras canciones, nuestras sagas como la Saga Evil o la Saga de Los 7 Pecados Capitales, discos, conciertos, y claro, fuimos de los primeros y grandes aportadores a la causa. Uno pensaria, 3 países contra uno es bastante facil de evitar una guerra, pero no si el que la quiere formar posee bombas nucleares, pudiendo con estas fácilmente destruir a los 3, y, con 2 años de disputa, se lanzo la primera bomba contra Corea del Sur, allí todo empezó, Corea del Norte conquisto a lo que es Corea del sur y a China en menos de un año, y ya estaba yendo a Europa, muchos países Europeos que sabían que no podían luchar con sus débiles ejercitos, o se entregaron o se fueron a Estados Unidos para apoyar la causa de aquel lado, pero aquí en Japon, no se poseía tal facilidad, no podíamos irnos por las fuerzas aéreas enemigas, y si lo hacíamos, les daríamos mucha facilidad de nuestras plantas nucleares, y aunque cada cierto tiempo llega un nuevo desastre que nos afecta en gran parte, somos japoneses, no nos rendiríamos tan fácil, no sin luchar, allí, fue una gran guerra, y nosotros, utilizábamos la música para alentar mas a nuestras tropas, la música poseía una energia, una fuerza, una esperanza, que nos ayudaba a seguir luchando, pero al final, bombas nucleares… un gran gran ejercito… no pudimos hacer nada, 2 años peleando para al final caer en la esclavitud, y nosotros, bueno, nos ocultamos, y era como ahora, mas o menos, personas comunes y corrientes arriba, aquí, alentadores a una revolución para conseguir la libertad, durante 6 años no se pudo hacer mucho, allí, fue cuando nos llego la noticia, Rin estaba embarazada, así que… como decirlo? los gemelos nos alentaron a todos, aun con una guerra, deseábamos una familia, al menos, la gran mayoría, pensamos que quizás seria mejor si los apartamos de nuestro pasado y 'trabajo secreto' para mantener su seguridad, y así, al menos sentir… que aun queda un poco de esperanza en este mundo, sentimos nunca contarles nuestro secreto, de verdad, pero siempre los vimos como una esperanza para este mundo, una chispa que ayudaría a recobrar la libertad de nuestro mundo, aun… si nosotros… nos íbamos… ustedes, con ayuda del escuadrón starlight se volverían en una nueva esperanza, los amamos muchísimo, asi que nunca dudaríamos ni un segundo en poner el destino del planeta…

En sus manos…"

En resumen, esa fue toda la explicación dada de los padres a sus hijos, y ellos, bueno, se imaginaran como se sentirán, "¿Todo lo que conocían y sabían de sus padres era mentira?", "¿Que era esa 'Musica' que según ellos, tan poderosa era?", "¿Sus padres de verdad los quieren, o solo querían que gubia alguien quien los remplazaran si morían?", "¿Que creían sus padres que ellos podían hacer?", "¿Por que nunca los dejaron conocerse?",…, ¡¿Que era mentira y que es Verdad?!"

Los habían dejado quedarse en una recamara, cada recamara contaba con 4 literas y una gran mesa circular, donde sus padres les dejaron la cena que ni han tocado, todos andan acostados en una cama, reflexionando y buscando al menos una respuesta a tantas preguntas, sin darse cuenta ni del tiempo ni de las necesidades de sus cuerpos, hasta que Piko, que con su siempre aptitud optimista, poseía menos preguntas, y les encontraba respuestas, respuestas fantásticas casi, pero, solo se estaba saliendo se los limites, siempre lo ha hecho, su viva imaginación lo a vuelto un ser alegre, a pesar de que no sabe mostrarle su poder mental/creativo al mundo, siempre se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, así que esa gran imaginación, aunque si le dijera sus respuestas al resto, la posibilidades de que sean las correctas son existentes, y eso, le permitió al chico de ojos de diferente color salir antes de su trance, voltear a la mesa, y notar su deliciosa cena lista para comer, así que se levanta con la intención de darle algo que su cuerpo le a rogado desde que salieron de casa, alertando a Oliver, que estaba casi como un gato, pendiente de todo lo que pudiese pasar, parándose con un ruidoso estruendo, despertandolos a todos de su trance, y haciendo una barrera entre Piko y el preciado alimento

NO COMERAS ESO! - Le grita Oliver enojado al peli plateado, confundiendolo

Oliver… que te pasa? solo quiero comer algo que no he comido nada desde que salí - Dice el chico de un modo pasivo, intentando calmar a su amigo

NO COMERAS NADA QUE ELLOS TE DEN! DESPUES DE LO QUE NOS HICIERON?! - Vuelve a gritar Oliver, haciendo que todos den un paso para atrás

O-Oli, e-entiendo que estes enojado amigo, pero tranquilizate, igual, de donde mas podremos sacar comida? yo tampoco me fío de lo que es verdad ahora ya que no se, y las única respuesta que me he planteado de verdad quizás no sea muy convincente, pero es lo que tengo, y quizás le encuentre mas bases después de comer, creo que todos deberíamos comer…. - Dice piko, otra vez en su tono pasivo.

Que respuesta tienes? - Pregunta Oliver, mas calmado, pero aun con un tono de reproche

Que todo es verdad, ahora, queda saber, que posee mas verdad y que posee menos… - Dice Piko, con ahora un tono algo dudoso, dejando a todos perplejos y pensando sobre la hipótesis de su amigo, por ahora, sin duda, es lo único que si podría considerarse una verdad

Alli, Oliver solo se voltea, tantas cosas en su mete le confunden, hasta que ve, como todos sus amigos se sientan en la mesa a comer, incluso, en el piso hay un pote con comida de gato y otro con ojuelas de maíz molido, para Kiku y James, donde los 2 animales también se predisponen a comer, allí, ve como su plato de comida lo espera en un puesto vacío entre Toeto y Yuki, allí, nota las suplicas de su estomago por algo de comer, y aunque quería evitarlo, al final sede, se sienta, a al fin comer algo, relajandolo.

Ellos no podían salir del cuartel aun por que posiblemente el ejercito los descubriría, por suerte, ellos terminaron los exámenes de lapso hace una semana, así que no había nada que hacer en la escuela, y se podían quedar sin problema en el cuartel, pero no poseían casi contacto con sus padres, aun se sentían traicionados, en cambio, decidieron pasar tiempo con el escuadrón starlight, El chico de mucho pelo se llamaba Raimundo, pero todos le dicen Ray, su novia, la chica similar de pelo mas largo se llama Valentina, y todos le dicen Valen, la mayor es Fabiola, o Faby, y su "hermana" que era la menor se llama Monica, la de cabello bicolor se llama Ana, y la rubia de mechones azules, Songfly, ella se unió a la resistencia apenas se creo la ley, ya que sus padres eran músicos y al no renunciar a esto los ejecutaron, y ya que Songfly significa "Sonido que vuela" o "Vuelo del sonido" la querían ejecutar desde el comienzo, así que vive en el cuartel desde entonces

Estaban alejados de sus padres, casi no hablaban con ellos, a excepción de Piko, que de vez en cuanto iba con ellos, y hablaba por un largo tiempo, y solo por sus "Votos" de que no les interese nada de sus padres, los amigos no le preguntaban nada Piko, ya que tenian la curiosidad de punta, todo esto cambio un día, o mejor dicho, una noche.

Oliver por mas que luchaba, no conseguía el sueño, y Piko no habia vuelto a la habitación, as que lo utilizo como escusa para levantarse y dar un paseo nocturno por el cuartel, busco a James pero no lo vio por ningún rincon de la habitación, así que supuso que estaria haciendo algún vuelo nocturno, y salió de la habitacion, lo que no conto es que sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, ninguno conseguía el sueño, así que el grupo empezó a buscar al Piko sin la verdadera intención de buscarlo, sin embargo, aunque fueran a cada rincon que conocían, no lo encontraron, quedaba un lugar al cual han estado invitados a pasar desde que llegaron, pero nunca lo hicieron, pero para continuar su travesía, ni se inmutaron un poco con el pensamiento de entrar a la sala de generales, que es donde sus padres trabajan de verdad, esta detrás del gran escenario, al final de este hay una puerta que dice "SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO" y allí entraron, vieron que allí era un largo pasillo, en el cual habia puertas de dormitorios, donde decía donde dormia cada Vocaloid, 2 por cada habitación, al final una puerta que decía "SALA DE GENERALES" y, curiosamente, se notaba algo de luz que salía debajo de la puerta, y algo extraño sonaba dentro, así que se acercaron lentamente, y cuando abrieron, la puerta, era como un porta a un mundo diferente.

Era un estudio de musica, con muchísimos instrumentos diferentes, la pared estaba pintada de muchísimas formas, y en el centro, lo de la pared decía en letras grandes "VOCALOID" y abajo, algo que, por los distintos estilos, sin duda fue dibujado por cada uno de alla abajo, Oliver noto 2 figuras rubias, muy diferentes y muy parecidas, uno era el estilo de buena anatomía humana y habilidad al pincel de su madre, y el otro, un estilo mas chiby, desproporcionado, que se nota que fue un calcado de un dibujo hecho a papel primero, el estilo torpe de su padre, pero, no se parecía tanto a ellos, bueno, si y no, según el dibujo, se veían mas jóvenes… y algo imposible de evitar… mas coloridos, pero Oliver solo supuso que era por ser pinturas, allí, se dio un tiempo para centrare en la verdadera magia, algo rítmico, lleno de color que se percibía por el sentido del oído, algo que volvía al oscuro mundo en hermoso… y los amigos se preguntaron… ¿Eso es lo que llaman música?

Efectivamente, era musica, de la que tanto hablan, abrieron mas la puerta, y quedaron boquiabiertos, en especial, Oliver.

Vieron como Haku y Dell, con caras de grata alegria tocaban 2 instrumentos, Dell una flauta y Haku un violin, y atras, Piko, pero, no un piko torpe y algo nervioso, no, era un Piko diferente, dotado de alegría, color y… esperanza, rodeado de botes de pintura, y enfrente de el, una gran tela agarrada de un modo improvisado de un marco de madera, con un montón de pinceles al rededor, algunos bañados en color, y allí, Oliver percato algo que reconoció al instante, el silbido de James, con ese ritmo que el tanto amaba, ahora cobro sentido, era una canción, una música, que al parecer, era mas que conocida, por que Haku y Dell con sus instrumentos la representaban perfectamente.

Alli, con todos atónitos, viendo eso, al final, una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Toeto, así que se alejo, atrayendo la atención de sus amigos

Bueno, creo que no solo hemos encontrado a Piko, creo¡o que ya sabemos que es mas verdadero y que menos verdadero, no? -Dice Toeto, no en un modo tímido, al contrario, en uno seguro y desafiante, sorprendiéndolos, entre ellos se crea un silencio, hasta que parece que el resto comprende, sonríen y se empiezan a dirigir a la salida, todos excepto Oliver, que seguia sin comprender, pero al final, sin entender, decide que es hora de ir a dormir

A la mañana siguiente hay un gran cambio, ahora, los chicos andan con sus padres, madres en el caso de Toeto, que estaba realmente feliz, le fascinaba cuando Miku le contaba lo famosa que era ella, Luka le contó de la canción que hicieron las 2 para expresar sus sentimientos mutuos, que después el resto decidió hacer su propia versión de esta canción. Yuki estaba riendo a carcajadas escuchando la narración de Meiko de cuando a Kaito le entro una depresión y para desahogarse, escribió una canción de por que todos merecían morir, pero que al final había unas frases paras los vocaloids y para ella, que era por que los Vocaloids no merecían morir, que no se incluyeron en la canción oficial por que seria de sierro modo subjetivo, pero aun asi, la anécdota con los litros y litros de helado que comió Kaito casi la volvía una comedia. Ryuto descubrió las habilidades Samurai de su padre, y fascinado, ya que no se podía tener una Katana, decidieron que practicaría el arte de Kobudo, que es casi lo mismo, solo que con un palo sin filo. Miki descubría que el apellido Planets venia mas alla de los genes, la fascinación por el espacio de exterior que desbordaba a sus padres y a ella también era algo sorprendente, todos los nombres de las estrellas y sus historias, con mitos y leyendas. Piko, se encontraba fascinado, por fuera, parecían una familia de hemos, en el fondo, eran un baúl de arte, el poder de narrativa de Dell, las fantásticas historias novelísticas de Haku, y sin dudas, un talento con el arte impresionante que dominaba al torpe Piko, que al agarrar un pincel u lápiz, se volvía posiblemente un ser ágil, sin tropiezos.

Todos excepto Oliver, el cual tenia el corazón aplastado, hecho un nudo, muchos sentimientos encontrados, Rin y Len, atras, felices de ver que al fin sus amigos de verdad poseían una familia, pero en el fondo, contenían el gran dolor que le daba Oliver, a diferencia de sus amigos, su familia era feliz antes, ahora, por que no puede ser feliz? los 2 siempre quisieron que el hecho de ser gemelos no afectara a Oliver, y nunca lo hizo, pero el revelarle sus pasados si ¿Que le paso a esa inseparable familia?. Oliver estaba solo, sus amigos al fin eran felices con sus parientes, y el, solo siente un odio abrazador contra los suyos, ahora solo le quedaba James, los amigos que lo llevaron hasta ese punto lo acompañan de vez en cuando, invitándolo a ver si deseaba pasar un tiempo con su familia y negandolo, tan solo Toeto y Kiku se ponían con el mas tiempo ya que Luka y Miku suelen ser las que mas colaboran junto a Rin y Len, y Toeto intenta hacer entender a Oliver, pero Oliver esta sellado, no cree que todo pueda ser verdad y que una cosa sea mas verdadera que la otra, se tranca en que solo hay una verdad y una mentira.

4 dias en este plan dejaron a Oliver debilitado, sintiéndose mas solo que nunca, ya no duerme en las noches, y siempre falta alguien en su habitación, así que se asoma por la puerta que da al pasillo donde duermen los Vocaloids y al final siembre ve que sale una luz de la puerta. Pero esta noche fue diferente, posiblemente todos estaban dormidos, asi que el chico intento pasarlo de alto, pero no pudo, el deseo fue tan atrayente que pensando que nadie lo notaria podría entrar y ver ese misterioso mundo mas detenidamente, creía que nadie estaba despierto. entro y encendió la luz, volvió a ver ese mundo feliz, lleno de colores y calor, empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación viendo las distintas cosas pintadas en la pared, parecía que cada una contaba una historia distinta, y se detuvo en unas que sin duda, eran sus padres, una en la que Rin tenia un hermoso vestido de gala y len un traje, ero no se mitraban como adultos, sino, como adolescentes, dandole un poco de sentido que abajo dijera "ADOLESCENCE", una en la que aparece Rin en un trono y al lado Len, con atrás unas sombras sombrías, y otra en la que aparece su padre con n traje de lobo y su madre de caperucita roja, con Len arrodillado entregándole una manzana. "El lobo que se enamoro de la caperuscita roja…" atravesó la cabeza de Oliver ese nombre, y continuo, después, llego a donde están los instrumentos, y vio un piano de mano con las teclas amarillas y alado un micrófono amarillo, que tenian grabado en lineas doradas "Rin & Len", Oliver al ver esto sentía punzadas en el corazón, solo para sacarle otra pregunta para la lista, "¿Por que estoy siendo malo con ellos?". Continuo por la pared principal donde esta grabado "Vocaloid" volviendo a ver las figuras hechas por sus padres, continuaba caminando y caminando perdido en su mundo de dudas, alli, en un punto, se da cuenta que esta lleno de tarros de pintura y ve el caballete de Piko, cubierto por una manta, así que en un movimiento, remueve la sabana, mostrando ante sus hojos, un hermoso cuadro, con cada Vocaloid y su hijo, pero se da cuenta de algo, en una de las esquinas, hay un gran espacio en blanco -"¿Quien ira allí?"- se pregunta Oliver mentalmente, alli, se pone a ver quienes están, para ver que faltan el y sus padres gemelos -"nosotros…"- esto solo lo hace sentirce peor con el mismo, se cierta en un sofa sercano, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza en sus manos, se sentía como un pendejo total, primero le grito a Piko cuando fue el quien encontró la solución, y negó esta, apegandose a su ya absurda respuesta, la cual no lo llevo a ningún lado, se separo de sus amigos solo para sumirse en su odio irracional y alejar a Toeto cuando esta lo intentaba levantar, acorralarse el solo en el rincón del cual desea salir, y sin darse cuenta, del único ojo que tiene al descubierto empieza a llorar, cuando silenciosamente la puerta se abre, y el no siente nada, hasta que escucha una delicada y armoniosa voz.

Oliver… querido… por favor no llores - Oliver sube la cabeza para ver que la voz proviene de su madre, y al lado esta su padre, los 2 con un rastro preocupado

n-no estoy llorando! - Grita Oliver, cruzando los brazos y volteando la cabeza - "Por que si me quiero disculpar soy tan grosero?!" -discute el mismo en su mente

Oliver… - Dice Len, sentándose del lado izquierdo del sofa, y Rin del lado derecho, la voz de Len estaba…. quebrada? sollozando? - de verdad lo sentimos…

Lo sienten? LO SIENTEN?! AL MENOS SABEN QUE ME PASA?! - Arremete Oliver gritando Violentamente contra sus padres con lagrimas en los ojos

Pues mas o menos Oli, sabemos que esto es por que te dijimos la verdad… - Dice temerosa Rin

POR QUE YA NO SE QUE ES REAL O NO! PARA QUE NACI?! DIGANME! PARA SER SU HiJO O SOLO COMO UN PLAN B!? - Grita Oliver levantándose del sofa con furia

Naciste para vivir y ser feliz Oliver… para lo que todos nacemos- Dicen los hermanos al unisono, ambos con la voz cortada

Entonces… por que? por que no me dijeron nada de esto antes? por que me dejaron creer que el mundo estaba sin esperanzas? - Dice Oliver tambien con la voz cortada, ya desahogado esta un poco mas tranquilo

Por que Oliver…. tu eres esperanza - Dice Len acercando a su hijo

Naciste como la esperanza de una unión incestuosa, castigada por la ley y moral, naciste como la esperanza de que el amor lo puede todo, incluso que alguien que nació de incesto pueda tener una vida normal, y ahora que sabes la verdad… eres la esperanza de que este mundo vuelva a ser como antes… - Dice Rin, que ya llorando, apoya la frente en el hombro de su hijo

Oliver… para Rin y para mi , eres lo mas hermoso que nos ha podido pasar, mas ahora que nuestro futuro es incierto, tu eres la única luz guia que poseemos - Decia Len con la cabeza baja para que no se le notara que lloraba.

Mama… Papa… - Dijo Oliver con lagrimas en los ojos, Rin se entereza y Len sube la cabeza, ambos con expresión de duda y tristeza- ¡LO SIENTO! - Grita Oliver, Que de un salto deja caer todas las lagrimas que se contuvo y se cuelga del cuello de sus padres

Una hermosa escena familiar sin duda, al fin los 3 Kagamines se reconciliaron, volvían a ser una familia

Hey! y una pregunta, como supieron que estaba yo aqui? - Pregunta extrañado el chico

Pues estábamos terminando de calcular uno planos cuando- Explica Len cuando en el aire se escuchan unos silbidos

JAMES!- Grita alegre el chico al ver a su mascota, quien baja en picado hasta el gorros de su dueño donde empieza a silbar complacido

Sin duda, u ave excepcional, igual que tu Oli - Dice entre risas Rin, haciendo que James se levante de modo triunfante, hiendo que todos rian

Hey, podrían mostrarme la musica? - Pregunta entusiasmado Oliver

Claro! por cual quieres que empecemos? - Dice Rin en un tono dulce, y Oliver dirige su veta otra vez al dibujo que le llamo la atencion

El lobo que se enamoro de la caperucita roja! - Dice entusiasmado e inocentemente

Alli, la familia empieza a cantar y a bailar, contando historias y anécdotas del pasado de los gemelos, Oliver se sentia feliz y cálido, lleno de color y esperanza, el dibujo en la pared central no se sentía así por estar pintado, se sentía así por que así fue hecho, y sin dudas, Oliver deseaba que esos tiempos volvieran, desde ese instante, Oliver peliaria con su vida para devolverle ese sentimiento al mundo.

En la mañana siguiente, ni Oliver ni los gemelos los encontraban, hasta que notaron que la sala de música tenia una tenue luz saliendo de ella, y al entrar, vieron como en el sofa quedaron rendidos los 3 Kagamines, los 2 padres gemelos y su hijo, justos como la familia que son, arriba de unos trapos James se hizo una especie de nido, y enternecidos por la escena, Toeto corrió velozmente a buscar una manta con la cual tapar a los 3 y decidieron que la familia necesitaba descansar.

* * *

><p>So...<p>

Many...

FEELS!

realmente este capitulo fue largo como nadie, pero, solo eran 7 pag. la cosa es que ahora no estoy usando el word por que mac mucho jode, asi que esto no es precisamente la misma cantidad que en word, pero... no se si o se ve mas largo u mas corto, si opinan que esta muy largo para un solo capitulo, hagamenlo saber y de inmediato lo corto en 2 ^^

Bueno, para aclarar, yo siempre he visto a Piko como un ser con gran creatividad, he igualmente a sus padres, siempre he pensado que tan sombrios, callados y pensativos, en sus mentes se forman grandes ideas, llenas de arte, en parte por que en ese sentido se parecen a mi xD y a los kagamines? pues, un poco de todo :3 ademas, estos 3 primeros capítulos han sido... como decirlo... "Introductores" a la historia real, es decir, te muestran como se conocen Oliver y los otros, mas o menos hay unas referencias para orientarte en un tiempo-espacio temporal, social y geografico, ver como trabaja el mundo en esas condiciones, mas o menos ver las relaciones famliares y darles a todos una razon para luchar, en este caso, regresar esa "luz" que el mundo poseía, ya despues de esto, posiblemente solo quede el proximo capitulo para orientarlos donde están los demás Vocaloids, ver la dirección de la guerra y ver que fue antes la base de la revolución, para empezar con lo real de esta historia :3 y supongo que eso es todo por ahora

Songfly


	4. Empezando el entrenamiento

**Vocaloid NO me pertenece, gracias**

**Por favor, leer la nota al final del cap.**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

><p>Ya las clases terminaron en la escuela de nuestros jóvenes protagonistas, como era normal, Yuki, Miki y Oliver tenian las mejores notas, Ryuto y Toeto, sus notas medias de siempre, y Piko, sus bajas notas en toda materia que requiriera de un estudio constante, ahora, todos poseían un sueño de esperanza, y de esos les servirían las vacaciones, las cuales ahora son mucho mas largas, por las jornadas de las guerrillas del gobierno y el paso que hacen estos contratando chicos que ya tengan al menos 16 años para que formen parte de su ejercito, y estos usan el verano para entrenar; eso mismo aran nuestro grupo, pero no a favor de esa prisión de represión al derecho de libre expresión que para ser sinceros, desde hace 20 años no existe en Japon.<p>

Ya estaban todos listos para iniciar su entrenamiento, emocionados por el saber que lucharían para regresar al mundo su color, llenos de adrenalina al pensar que de verdad estarían en un campo de batalla, junto a sus padres, y los otros Vocaloids, que según sus parientes, ese verano conocerían ¡Y A QUIEN CONOCIERON PRIMERO! alguien que realmente, ya conocen, pero eso no disminuyo su sorpresa.

¡ki-KIYOTERU-SENSEI! -Gritan los chicos ante la gran sorpresa ¿quien creería que el refinado maestro que daba matemáticas e historia era un rebelde revolucionario?

valla, tanto que luche por tenerlos separados… cuando les vi juntos les dije a sus padres que estuvieran alerta, pero según ellos, ustedes nunca serian tan atrevidos como para pensar que trabajaban juntos y aun mas, en una revolución, ahora observemos, a todos aqui… - Dice Kiyoteru en un tono algo de reproche, dirigiendo una mirada desaprobadora hacia Len y Kaito, principalmente al rubio

Si, ya nos lo restregaste en la cara como unas cien veces ¿cuantas mas te hacen falta? - Le reprocha Len con un bufido

Las suficientes para que recuerdes por que EL decidió que si moria yo seria el líder - Dice Kiyoteru con un tono entre triunfante y burlón

Pues, te recuerdo, que en esa epoca yo aun era muy joven he insensato, ademas, cuando "El" murió tu decidiste quedarte con tu trabajo de profesor en cubierto, y ya que Kaito se quedo estancado cuando tenia 27 años, YO asumí el cargo de lider- dice el rubio con un tono aun mas egocéntrico que el de su contradictor

SI, pero al menos yo tengo un trabajo con el cual encubrirme, si a ustedes los visita una revisión del gobierno para ver que trabajo tienen, al ver la cantidad de dinero que ganan y que no están en ningún trabajo registrado, se daran cuenta de inmediato que son revolucionarios -Dice el profesor dando otra vez a su tono egocéntrico

…O ladrones… -Dice Rin en un todo bastante inocente, siendo de algún modo ignorada

O pensar que somos terroristas - Dice Miku, a la cual si toman en cuenta

…O ladrones… - Repite Rin

O golpistas… -Dice Meiko

…O ladrones…

O espias - Dice Gakupo

…O ladrones… -repite Rin

Si Rin, ya entendimos querida -Dice Len un poco amargado ante la insistencia de su hermana

Aunque…. la verdad es que si somos todo eso, revolucionarios, terroristas en algún sentido del mismo modo que golpistas y tambien espias… - Dice Rin, aun con su tono inocente

si, eso supongo - Responde Len ya un poco mas relajado

…excepto ladrones…

Alli, todos, tanto Vocaloids como niños tienen que aguantar una carcajada al ver como Len le entra un tic nervioso, elevando un poco su pierna derecha, volteando un poco la cabeza, pegando los brazos al cuerpo y ver como a sus ojos les da ese común tic junto al movimiento otro de su cuerpo, así que empieza a respirar hasta que se calma, y para no quedar en ridículo ante lo que le acaba de pasar, vuelve a su tono dominante y de alfa

Bueno, pero el gran punto aqui es que yo soy el mas maduro aqui de los hombres ya que tu decidiste pirarte en la escuela, yo fui nombrado el líder, no importa si antes "el" dijo que serias tu -Culmina Len, sintiendo orgulloso de su desenlace, pero despierta una duda en los jóvenes

papa…¿quien es "El"? -Pregunta Oliver, casi en el mismo tono inocente de su madre

Se crean unos segundos de silencio total, todos se quedan viendo las caras, buscando a alguien que se atreva a responder, llenos de tensión por no saber como esquivar esa incomoda pregunta para todos ellos, hasta que a Rin se le ocurre como escapar

…O ladrones…

Alli ya la carcajada es incontenible, al ver como al kagamine chico le da una cadena de tics, el que tenia antes, junto al movimiento inquieto de su cuerpo acompañado de chirridos ocasionales, similares a los de un ratón, dandole un hipo que solo lo vuelve mas gracioso y que cuando se intenta calmar vuelva a su tic mas angustiado.

Después de un pequeño recorrido cuando Len logro calmarse, se reencontraron con el escuadrón Starlight, después les mostraron a nuevos escuadrones que vienen de los otros generales Vocaloids, para después ir a la Sala de Generales para conocerlos.

Pues quizás sus padres querían evitar que vinieran, pero yo desde antes savia que vendrían, para ser verdad, se tardaron mucho, mocosos- Dice amargada una chica de largo pelo rubio claro.

Jeje, tranquilos, Lily parece muy amargada por fuera pero por dentro es una florecita - Dice Miku en un tono optimista, y haciendo que la rubia voltee la cara

Allí, un pequeño robot de forma circular se acerca al grupo flotando sobre sus cabezas y dando vueltas sobre ellos, llamando la atención de James, quien lo detiene y silva, hasta que la curiosa maquina le responde con un sonido de "bits" acompañado por el parpadeo de algunas luces, asustando a la pequeña ave quien velozmente vuela hasta las manos de su cuidador.

Hey! Vuelve aqui! -Grita nerviosa una chica peli blanco con 2 largos mechones rulos que al final son de un color magenta, igual que sus ojos, que de un salto alcanzo a la pequeña maquina

Hay Maika, tu siempre siempre, que haremos contigo? -Dice en un tono burlón un chico de pelo claro de ropas negras, seguido por una maquina similar, pero esta era negra y cuadrada

Bueno chicos- Dice Gakupo poniendose en medio del par- Les presento a Maika y a Yohio, y Maika y Yohio, nuestros hijos -Dice alegre Gakupo, hasta que nota que Maika velozmente se separa, saltando hacia los jóvenes con un brillo en los ojos

U-ustedes son los hijos de los líderes, e-este es realmente un gran honor! cuanto se parecen todos a sus padres! -Dice Maika nerviosa inclinandose ante los jóvenes, y estos sin saber que pensar

Maika, déjalos, es la primera vez que los ves, déjalos respirar - Dice un chico de voz profunda, de pelo castaño con un sombrero gris, y a su lado, una chica delgada, un poco mas pequeña de pelo negro,

Y estos son Bruno y Clara - Dice Aria con una pequeña sonrisa

Estos son todos? Pregunta Piko extrañado, ya que creía que serian mas

No, muchos han muerto, otro tanto a sido secuestrado, algunos están desaparecidos, como Neru o Teto, algunos lograron escapar de Japon y ahora están ofreciendo su apollo desde Estados Unidos, y solo Seeu desapareció por completo cuando empezó la guerra -Dice Kiyoteru serio acomodando sus lentes quitándole las palabras de la boca a Haku, quien baja un poco la cabeza al escuchar los nombres de Neru y Teto.

Al final, los chicos son puestos en la misma recamara que les dieron cuando descubrieron el lugar, estaban emocionados, al fin serian guerreros, así que llevaron sus cosas a la recamara, el escuadrón Starlight les informo que ahorita los Vocaloids hablarían, pero que ellos no tenian que ir si no querían, así que se quedaron en la habitación desempacando sus cosas, Oliver lo mas relevante que tenia era la jaula de James, pero por otra parte, Toeto trajo un saco lleno de cosas para su fiel mascota, una cama esponjosa para gato, 2 alfombras pequeñas, una para poner la cama y otra para poner el pote de comida y agua, tambien una bolsa bastante grande de comida de para gatos cachorros, un botiquín de primeros auxilios para mascotas, donde se molesto en tambien traer cosas para pájaros para James, y un lindo cepillo color lavanda. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, la chica realmente era apasionada por su pequeña mascota.

Al final, todos fueron a la cena, era esta vez una gran cena, no llena de delicias, pero si bastante mas elaborada que otras, se la pasaron entre bromas y cuentos, y abajo de la mesa, Kiku en un modo de molestia, empujaba de vez en cuando a James de su pequeño pote de comida, cosa que la pequeña ave intentaba ignorar.

Así, al dia siguiente decidieron que a los jóvenes se les seria asignado un mentor individual, que por simple principio no podría ser un Vocaloid, pero ya que se tenian un gran cariño con el escuadrón Starlight, por que no? así que llamaron a al grupo y a escuadrón

Bueno, decidimos que ustedes serian los mentores de nuestros hijos escuadrón Starlight - Dice Len con un tono de orgullo

este es un gran honor para mi escuadrón general Len -Dice Monica haciendo una reverencia, junto a todo el escuadrón

Bueno, así esta -Empieza a decir Haku sacando un pequeño trozo de papel- Miki va a ir con Ray -Miki alegre de un par de salto se coloca al lado de Ray, sacándole una pequeña sorisa- Yuki, tu vas a ir con Ana - La chica mayor de cabello bicolor suelta una risita de alegria y la otra se pone a su lado con aire dominante- Ryuto, tu serás aprendiz de Valen - Ryuto ase un gesto de superioridad y de satisfacción poniendose al lado de su nueva mentora- Piko querido, tu vas con Monica- Eso emociona al chico peli plateado, ya que sabe que Monica tambien es una amante del Arte, emocionando tambien a la mayor- Toeto, tu vas con Faby, algo nos dijo que las dos se llevaran especialmente bien - Toeto se emociona ante esto y junto a Kiku se pone al lado de Faby, las dos son apasionadas por la vida salvaje y los animales, especialmente por los gatos- Y Oliver, tu iras con Songfly- y tanto Oliver como Songfly se sorprenden ante esto.

Si Songfly- dice Rin, en un tono un poco engreído- Len me convenció de que quizas debía confiar mas en ti, así que ya que te llevas tan bien con Oli, por que no ver si eres buena mentora? - dice soltando una risa un poco picara

Ho generala Kagamine Rin, esto es todo un hono-

Pero si algo le pasa a MI Olivercito, le are mención a tu nombre y te iras volando de esta vida - Amenaza Rin en un tono violento y firme poniendose a centímetros de la cara de Songfly

jeje, claro -Dice Songfly nerviosa tragando saliva.

Ese primer dia se utilizo para mas o menos conocer las armas y funciones, los grados del ejercito enemigo y saber identificar si es amigo o enemigo, al dia siguiente, Haku y Dell salen en una mision con 2 escuadrones, allí les informaron que era la mision de reconocimiento de la base de control enemiga, así que después continuaron su entrenamiento.

Así fue por 3 semanas, ya sabían la estructura de distintas técnicas de batalla, y según su desempeño, decidieron empezar por un el area que mejor les quede.

Miki tiene mas especialidad con la orientación, no con las armas, puede rápidamente conocer las estrellas en el firmamento, incluso, viendo la naturaleza de día, puede orientase en su entorno, conoce muchas formas de supervivencia y es bastante silenciosa, así que su entrenamiento se centra en el uso de mapas y ubicación de armas ocultas, es decir, minas, bombas, etc

Yuki tiene habilidades de un ser escurridizo, capaz de usar armas a corta distancia y velozmente esquivar ataques enemigos, así que se centra en las armas blancas o pistolas de corto alcance.

Ryuto, como era de esperarse, era un maestro en las trampas y parkour, así que se entrena en el área de las trampas he infiltración en bases enemigas.

Piko tenia una excepcional habilidad con armas de largo alcance, mientras no estuviera muy cerca del borde y la superficie fuera firme, no tenia que preocuparse por caer.

Toeto no solo sabia del cuidado de animales, tambien conocía mucha medicina humana, así que para alguien tan timida pero tan bondadosa, el área de enfermería quedaba perfecta.

Y Oliver, que se puede decir? se nota que Rin y Len son sus padres, una actitud dominante y capaz de hacer distintas cosas, y siempre pendiente de sus amigos, capaz de organizar planes y estrategias, pensar rápido en situaciones de tensión.

Y Kiku y James no se quedan atrás, aveces enviar mensajes es difícil, y ya las palomas son un truco viejo, así que cada paloma que divisan los Coreanos y la notan extraña, le disparan, pero, si saben esconderlos, nunca se sospechara de 2 criaturas tan pequeñas, y tambien, si necesitan pasar cosas pequeñas entre el mismo cuartel, los 2 pequeños animales están allí para dar una pata, o ala.

Ya otras 2 semanas, hubo una gran conferencia, a la que los Jóvenes fueron, era para informar que para atacar a la base enemiga, irían 2 grupos, el primero compuesto por Kiyoteru, Maika, Johio, Luka, Kaito, Haku y Dell, con 12 escuadrones en total, y el segundo, Por Len, Rin, Miku, Meiko, Gumi, Gakupo, Aria y Big, con otros 12 escuadrones, le pidieron a Toeto y a Oliver que les dejaran a las mascotas, para mandar los mensajes de cuando se puede movilizar el segundo grupo.

Sin embargo, cuando llego el mensaje del primer grupo, hubo un gran caos, el primer grupo fue atrapado, a los generales Vocaloids los tienen en un cuarto apartado, posiblemente interrogandolos, el mensaje lo pudieron enviar por que habia un pequeño agujero por el cual James lograba entrar, así que de inmediato el segundo grupo se movilizo, pero antes de salir…

COMO QUE NO PODEMOS IR?! -Grita angustiado Oliver en frente de su grupo de amigos igual de angustiados

Son muy pequeños hijos, y esto es serio, una cosa es el cuarto de simulación, y otra es la vida real - Dice Len en un tono un poco de reproche, pero principalmente angustiado

Creen que lo que han hecho hasta ahora los capacita para salir a un combate real?- Pregunta Big en el mismo tono, pero mucho mas profundo.

Pe-Pero Luka esta allí!- Dice Toeto tartamudeando aguantando las lagrimas

Y también esta Kaito, mama, por favor, déjanos al menos a mi y a Toeto ir… -Dice Yuki, manteniendo su estatus alto, pero aun así conteniendo lagrimas

Tranquila querida, ya veras como saco a tu padre de este -Dice Meiko en un tono de seguridad, intentando esconder que también tenia miedo por Kaito

Toeto, yo tambien temo por Luka, pero, como crees que se pondría si sabe que estas en peligro? Toeto, ella y yo te queremos mucho, por favor, quédate aqui -Dice Miku, en un tono mas honesto y preocupado

Pero…- replica la pequeña con gorro de gato

Ya chicos, es hora de irnos - Dice Rin en tono dominante, allí, sus amigos de Starlight lo llevan a arrastras hasta el cuartel

lo siento- Susurra Songfly a los jóvenes cuando los deja dentro de su habitación, donde cierran la puerta para después irse

fueron 3 días de gran tensión, hasta que llegaron noticias, y no eran precisamente buenas.

QUE?! -Gritan los Jóvenes, desesperados.

Tranquilos… so-solo son pequeños inconvenientes - Dice Lily, intentando calmar al grupo

"PEQUEÑOS INCONVENIENTES"?! SI SOLO RIN, LEN y LUKA ESCAPARON! - Grita con con fuerza Ryuto llorando

YA NO NOS PUEDES CONTENER AQUI! SI NO VAMOS LOS MATARAN! -Llora Miki en tono de furia y angustia

Ya, tranquilos, ningún escuadrón fue capturado, así que llevare yo a los que queden y los sacaremos -Dice Lily otra ven intentando calmarlos

Y QUE PASARA SI LOS CAPTURAN!?- Dice Piko arrodillado llorando sin esconder sus lagrimas y furia

No lo aran - intenta Lily sonar segura

YA BASTA! basta… deja de mentirnos, por favor… queremos ayudar, son nuestros padres! -Dice Oliver intentando que su voz no suene entrecortada

PERO NO PUEDEN! ES CIERTO! POSIBLEMENTE A MI Y AL RESTO LOS CAPTUREN! POR ESO SE TIENEN QUE QUEDAR! SI ALGO NOS PASA USTEDES SERAN NUESTRA ULTIMA ESPERANZA! INCLUSO LA ULTIMA DEL MUNDO! - Grita con furia Lily a los jóvenes, haciendo que estos se amontonen del susto - no quería hacer esto… pero… - dice, volteando a un escuadrón a su lado- metanlos en su habitación, que no salgan hasta mañana - Dice en tono firme, evitando ver a los jóvenes, que antes de poder actuar, ya los estaban arrastrando a su habitación.

NO PUEDEN HACERNOS ESTO! - Grita Oliver después de 30 minutos de patear la puerta en busca de que le hagan caso, sin resultados, ya sus amigos se habían rendido, hasta el par de mascotas, cada uno estaba en su respectiva cama, lamentando su inutilidad. Al final, ya con el pie adolorido de tanto patear la puerta se sienta en el suelo, apoyando su espalda de la mesa en medio de la habitación

Ya no queda nada… ya no podemos hacer nada -Dice Toeto, abrasando con todas sus fuerzas la sabana de su cama, como si esta la consolara mientras llora secando sus lagrimas

El silencio presente solo es interrumpido de vez en cuando por uno que otro sollozo sordo, Toeto tenia razón? nada se podía hacer? eran solo unos niños! pero algo existía, tenían grandes habilidades, no? pero estaban entrenando para mejorarlas, verdad? aunque tenían poco tiempo entrenando destacaban, o no era así?

no… - Susurra Oliver para si mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto para apenas ser audible ante sus compañeros y estos dirijan sus tristes pero curiosas miradas a su amigo- No… - repite, esta vez escuchandose claramente- No no vamos a quedar sentados, si nos atrapan, estaremos con nuestra familia, y si no, podríamos cambiar todo esto que esta pasando! No nos rendiremos así de fácil!- Dice Oliver en tono dominante, casi recordando a Len, intentando levantar los ánimos

O-Oli… tu crees… que quizás… -dice Toeto entrecortado

No creo, Estoy seguro -Dice Oliver optimista

Pero aqui si podemos perder mucho… -Dice Miki deprimida

Pero perderemos mas quedándonos aqui! yo estoy del lado de Oli -Dice Piko recuperando su felicidad habitual poniendose a un lado de Oliver

Al final, los jóvenes se convencieron, irresponsable, en toda regla, pero muy valiente sin duda, así que a la media noche, salen de la habitación, y entre todos, buscan armaduras y armas, y claro, primeros auxilios y un mapa de la zona a la que van, es hora de probar que hasta los mas pequeños, llevan la esperanzan.

* * *

><p>BUENO! tras un buen tiempo, decidi subirlo xD lo que pasa es que en estos mometos estoy en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, tengo este fanfic y el de Warriors aqui, pero estoy con OTRO fanfic de Final Fantasy IX (Best fucking game for me) (?) el cual lo quiero trabajar mejor que otros ya que posiblemente lo pase a formato comic y de serie, a lo cual me lleva a otra, cosa, estoy empesando a hacer "Animaciones" sin contar que yo tambien hago dibujos digitales que publico en mi deviantART ( ) y tengo un comic en proseso, tambien estoy con un "Libro" personal que se llama "Two twins stars" que se trata de mis 2 OCs incestuosos Kail y Prisme Shadeter, "Libro" que ya estoy termiando y si se me da la oportunidad, publicare en mi DeviantART ya antes puesto,y bueno, a esto sumen la escuela y mi vida mas alla de la compu *Cof* *Cof* Jugar videojuegos, especialmente Bravely Default, el cual es jodidamente epico, se los recomiendo a todos *Cof* *Cof* y bueno...<p>

La cosa es que ayer, mi lapiz de la Bamboo Dock murio tras intentar extraer una punta rota, asi que por los momentos, no puedo dibujar, no digitalmente, asi que en vez de ponerme con los otros dos que dije que estoy trabajando aa fondo, agarre este, que la historia me encanta y tengo muchas ideas, realmente es de los fanfics que mas disfruto, tenia este capitulo desde hace ya un mes, PERO no lo publique por la siguiente razon

como notaran, este fue un episodio... "Trancitorio" por asi llamarlo ¿Que quiero decir? este fue un capitulo para prencentar personajes y pasar de una parte a otra de la historia, y como algunos ya notaron, y como tanto profesores, como amigos y yo nos hemos dado cuenta, NO soy buena ejecutando esta clase de episodios, o almenos, no haciendolos tan "rapido" o "Poco pensados", asi que pense en publicar este JUNTO al sig. que es MUCHO mas interesante y mejor tratado, pero surgio todo lo que les he contado anteriormente, asi que esta por la mitad, al final, decidi montar este y esperar a terminar el sig...

Pero bueno, cosas que pasan en la vida, espero que les guste :D

Songfly fuera, paz!(?)


End file.
